Secret Memories
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: ~Ch 4/The end? is up~ Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson realtionship/story. Just read to find out! Please review! And I'll love ya forever!
1. 1

Title: Secret Memories  
  
A/N: A Billy Kidman/Torrie Wilson ficcy. Cuz Billy is *swoon worthy* and thus should have a story. You know, I've come to realize that I really enjoy writing people's histories together. Sigh. Oh well.   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (Billy, Torrie, Tajiri, Raven *mwhahaha* Molly, Chuck, and any one else I mentioned) I'm sorry to anyone whom I know if this 'hits close to home' I didn't mean to make the story end up like this... it just happened. Please forgive me?  
  
// = Tajiri speaking in Japanese (and yes, Torrie can understand him)  
~~~flashback~~~ = Obviously that it's flashback time, children! Duh  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Billy Kidman and I are just friends!! I swear!"  
  
" // I'm not so sure I believe you anymore Torrie. // "  
  
"You should!! I would *never* lie to you!"  
  
*glare*  
  
"What!? When was the last time I lied to you?"  
  
*pause*  
  
" // You said you would be going out with Molly and you and Molly went out with Lita and her boyfriend! // "  
  
*blink* "So? It wasn't that a big deal. You trust Edge. You even said so a couple times!"  
  
" // But, this was different! This was the two of you in a dark and skanky place that had primal music and not enough supervision. // "  
  
"It wasn't *just* the two of us. Molly and Lita were there too, and Lita spent the night in his arms, anyway. Why...No...How do you even remember that? That was so long ago, and totally not worth remembering."  
  
" // And now you even talk like Edge. // "  
  
"I haven't had a formal conversation with Edge since that night *four* months ago, Tajiri! God! Lay off it!"  
  
*A new voice coughs quietly to let her presence be known*   
  
"Torrie? Do you want me to drive you to the hotel tonight?"  
  
"Oh! Hey, Molly! Yeah, I do want you to drive me, and do you think maybe I could crash? I don't think I'm going to my hotel room tonight!" *glares at Tajiri*  
  
"Umm, sure."  
  
"All right, I'll get my things."   
  
*Tajiri storms out of the room*   
  
"I'm ready Molly. Let's leave."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student. His name is Billy...Kidman. Billy, say hi."  
  
A shy six-year-old boy looks up with pain-filled eyes, "Hi." and then he looks back down.   
  
"I'm sure you have more to say then that!" the teacher prods him.   
  
He whispers something that sounds like, "My dad came to Pennsylvania because he got a new job."   
  
The teacher looks at her seating chart, realizing that's all she's going to get out of the quiet boy, and points to an empty seat next to Torrie Wilson. "Please sit there for now, Billy."   
  
The boy, Billy, walks slowly with his head down and his heavy book bag on his back, even though it looks bigger then him. He slides the book bag off and sits down. The girl next to him smiles and he likes her smile instantly. He could, if he wanted too, count all of her teeth when she smiles. Cool! He thought smiling back at her.  
  
  
The day went agonizingly slow for both Billy and Torrie. Billy because he wanted to get out of the school that seemed to want to know every little detail about him, and Torrie, because she wanted to know everything about the poor creature sitting next to her.   
  
The lunch bell rung and all the boys and girls cheered and ran out of the room like a wild stampede. Billy slowly got out of his chair and went looking for his metal lunch box, and then he slowly walk out. When he got to the door, he saw that girl with the nice smile was waiting for him.   
  
"Hi!" She said extending her hand.   
  
"Hi." he said less esthuically and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Torrie!" she said smiling again.   
  
1..2...3.. Oh. "I'm Billy."   
  
"Cool! I like that name! Come on let me show you were the playground is!" She said using her hands to mimic her words.   
  
"All right. I guess." he said shyly as she grabs his hand and leds him away.   
  
The teacher, who had been watching this exchange from her seat at her desk, smiled.   
  
She knew putting those two together would be good.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So? What's between you and that cutie Billy?"  
  
"Nothing Molly. Me and him... we're just friends. Not like that! Molly Susanna Holly! Get your innocent little mind out of the gutter!! We're friends, because we've known each other since first grade! You don't go out, or like people you've know for more then half your life!"  
  
"Me and Raven!"  
  
"What about you two? All I see is two perfectly grown people, who can turn into pure mush when the other is mentioned! I wouldn't want to end up like that with anyone, Billy or Tajiri."  
  
*Molly catches something that Torrie said but keeps quiet and just says,*   
  
"That's called love, honey. When you find it, please tell me."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's 5th grade graduation. Torrie is standing next to Billy on the riser as the entire class sings "Memories." But, Billy puts his own 'version' into the lyrics of the song, and Torrie ends up giggling during the rest of the song.   
  
Soon, they are all officially graduated and not a moment sooner, because it was Pennsylvania in June and the temperatures had reached the high 90s. At least this year only 4 people passed out, Torrie thought to herself. Everyone threw their little fake graduation cap in the air, and then they were gathered up by their parents and went inside the school for cake and coffee.   
  
Torrie's mother was dressed to the nines. She had on her best, and it really was the best in the county, jewelry and a elegant black dress. Her father, who looked bored out of his mind, had on a black suit and looked ready for a funeral. But, once the 'awful singing' -his own words to Torrie- was over.... he gathered his favorite daughter in a bear hug and told her how proud he was of her.   
  
Billy's parents were a hardworking, blue-collar family. His mother had on a colorful and festive dress that she only wore to special occasions because it had to be dry cleaned after. On her hip was Billy's youngest brother, and each side of her were some of Billy's siblings. His father was wearing his best church suit and he had even shaved. Which, Billy was sure, had more likely been because of one of his mothers old wives tales, about the best way for your children to have success was, for the father to shave every time something good happened. Billy stood on his tip-toes and kissed his dad on the cheek and got hugged by his mother and all his brothers and sisters.   
  
The family's had their cake and coffee, but not before Torrie's mother had declared -rather loudly- that she only drank espresso. And then the family's all left. More hugging and kissing and congratulating ensued.   
  
Because school was still, kinda sorta, in session, the fifth graders all converged into the school library, for the last time, to watch some movies. Which was rather nice, especially since the library was the only room in the building that was air conditioning, and it was still in the high 90s outside.   
  
  
Billy and Torrie sat down across from each other at the little tables in the library.   
  
Torrie started grunting as she attempted to get her pearl choker off. Billy turned around and after giggling at her, asked, "Need help?"  
  
"Yes, please." she asked and then lifted her neck higher, as she felt Billy put his hands around her neck trying to find the annoying little clasp. She decided that he was the only boy she would ever let put his hands around her neck, because they felt so nice.   
  
Billy fumbled a little bit trying to find the annoyingly little clasp, but mostly it was just so he could keep his hands on Torrie. He finally opened the clasp and gently hit Torrie in the chin with his hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Torrie! Are you all right!?" Billy asked, his eyes big in fright that he might have hurt his best friend.   
  
"It was nothing! Thanks for getting the stupid necklace off me, though Billy." She said taking the necklace out of his hands and then watching the movie. Billy turned back around a couple of seconds later.   
  
Once she was sure he was watching the movie, and that he wouldn't turn back around to face her, she took out a tissue and gently attempted to stop the bleeding on her tongue. She didn't want Billy to know, because she knew he would get freaked out if he knew he ever hurt her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Torrie and Molly were in Molly's room eating junk food and talking trash about their men*   
  
"And Raven snores when he's sleeping. No, I mean *really* snores! Like enough to keep you up at night! I can still hear it if I go into the next room and cover my ears with pillows!"  
  
"But, I'm sure you and Raven don't do to much sleeping!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ha! I see you blushing! Tajiri, he sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night, and he has to sing Japanese show tunes to help him get back to sleep!"  
  
*They both laugh*  
  
"So... you and I are alone. Are you going to tell me, about you and Billy Kidman's past?"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that your persistent, Molly?"  
  
"Yep. That and many other names!!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's high school now. Torrie and Billy are totally different people. Torrie has her own little clique and Billy is into punk and all that new and odd music that Torrie would sometimes get headaches from listening too.   
  
People left Torrie alone, because most of the time they could never figure her out. Here she was, a very rich person who could probably own the school if she wanted, but she shopped in the Salvation Army and she rarely went to any of the popular kids parties. She only went to one her entire life and that was because the girl -even though she was a cheerleader- was a very nice and caring person, and Torrie would have felt bad if she didn't show up.   
  
Torrie spent her time with her rag-tag bunch of friends. Her clique consisted of her friend Mary, who was the smart athletic type, Anna who was depressed most of the time -which actually helped her deal with Raven later on, in life- Beth who was a quiet Japanese girl who laughed a lot, and Hedi who wore black all the time and was a quiet little Goth girl, until you got her talking about her favorite subject, wrestling.   
  
That was how the entire group were connected. They all loved Hogan and Mucho Man and all the favorites.   
  
  
Billy on the other hand, Torrie didn't even know if he had any friends anymore. He was always kind of loud, but she knew that deep down he was very quiet, and if he didn't have any friends with him, he'd much rather be reading or something quiet like that. Torrie would see him in the hallways and her mouth would drop open at the sheer site of him. He had let his hair grow out and it wasn't one of the ugly mullets, it was just long. And always wore the same black trenchcoat with holes fastened by safety pins. And she had heard from one of her newer friends, Marie, that he had gotten some pretty sensitive spots pierced. His nipples. Which only made him seem so further away from her. A new Billy. A different Billy then the one she realized she was in love with since that day in first grade.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Happy?"   
  
"I guess. Wow. I didn't know."  
  
"No ones know. I never told any of my friends. I tried to tell Mary once, but she didn't understand it, because she didn't go to the same elementary school as me. I think only Beth might have semi-understood it, even though I never told her my crush on him, she had a tendency to see things that other people didn't see."   
  
"Well, what else happened? Don't leave me hanging Torrie!"  
  
"I'm hungary! Let's order some more ice cream."   
  
"All right."  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was this boy that Torrie had unfortunately befriended. She had a tendency to let anyone into her life. Even people that she didn't really liked, but felt bad for.   
  
One thing led to another, and this boy turned into her own personal stalker. His name was Chuck.   
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback so Molly can interrupt~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Golly! You don't mean *Chuck* Chuck do you?!"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
"Oh goody! Room service!"  
  
"I probably should have ordered some heavy alcoholic drink for this part" Torrie muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chuck began hanging around Torrie and her friends an awful lot. This was all Torrie's fault though, because she had mentioned to Chuck that she had liked wrestling, and he had told her he was a wanna-be wrestler with his friend Sean. And Chuck would then not leave. At all. He would follow Torrie home (which freaked the hell out of her little cousin) and he sent her flowers and stuff on her birthday. All of her friends thought it was cute and also they felt it was retribution.   
  
Because you see, Torrie used to be a stalker... Well, that's what her and her friends called it. There was this kind of cute kid named Chris Kanyon in her class last year. He was very cute, but really, really dumb. But, that didn't stop Torrie and she found out everything she could about him. Where he lived, his phone number -which she never used- what his family looked like. Pure and simple stalking.   
  
So, of course, most of her friends all laughed and said, -jokingly- that she deserved to have a stalker. Torrie laughed along with them, but in reality, it freaked her out. She thought Chuck was kind of all right by cuteness standard. With his nice curly brown hair and his cute little lips... but she didn't really *feel* anything for him.   
  
And then one day, Chuck came into her lunch period (even though his lunch period wasn't for a couple more periods) and sat next to her, and talked to her. All period. And she missed out on many of things her friends were saying. So she got very annoyed, but didn't want to show it.   
  
  
She went to her next period class that day with Hedi, and sat down and vented her problems to her. Hedi was sympathetic, but she thought it was cute. And when Torrie attempted to explain, that in no uncertain terms was Chuck *cute*.... Hedi just laughed. Torrie sighed and was about to cry. Then Billy walked in to her class.  
  
Billy had been put into the special classes in 7th or 8th grade, even though everyone knew that he didn't belong in those classes. But, because he never tried, and he also had a deep rooted hatred for authority ever since his father was gunned down at his job in the factory a couple years ago, by his own boss... Billy just stopped caring. It made Torrie heartbroken to see this.   
  
Billy's teacher sometimes had to leave class early because he had really bad asthma, and so a lot of times the class would end up in Torrie's class because the two teachers were really good friends. Billy signed his name in, and then went into the back of the room and fell asleep. Torrie figured now was her chance -since her teacher never taught anyway ... because he had his own personal problems- and she told Hedi she'd be right back and she walked over to where Billy was sleeping on the desk.   
  
  
She cleared her throat to get his attention, but when that didn't work she started messing with his hair, like she used to do when they were younger.  
  
"Who the fuck is fucking up my fucking hair?" he muttered as he picked his head up. "Oh. Hi, Torrie... I didn't know it was you, you may continue." he said grinning at her.  
  
"I would... but I have something to ask of you, Billy." She said wondering if maybe this was a bad idea.   
  
"Anything for you, Torrie." he said sitting up straight and attentive.   
  
"Well... I'm having this problem with this guy..." she started, not seeing his eyes look sadder, almost older. "And well.. he won't leave me alone! I mean it's nice of him to be friendly towards me and all... but he wants more... And I really *really* don't think of him like that."  
  
"And what do you want me to do?" Billy said grinning because he already had an idea what she was asking him.  
  
"Well..." she couldn't find the words to say what exactly. "You know... this conversation sounded much better in my head..." she pouted.   
  
Billy laughed, "So let me guess... You want me to pretend to be a boy friend of sorts to you, so he'll leave you alone?" Torrie nodded. "Anything for you. I told you once, I've told you a million times, I'd always help you out, Tor."   
  
Torrie smiled, "All right... you don't have an important class during 3rd period do you? Cuz that's when I have lunch and that's when he bothers me."   
  
"Pfft. Only gym class. Who needs that shit?" Billy said stretching and smiling, "I get enough excerise pushing my luck."   
  
Torrie laughed and she was glad he would help her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know... if I didn't have Raven... I think I might want to go out with this Billy kid..."  
  
"NO! I mean... I don't think you'd be his type..."  
  
*Molly smiled smugly. Her notion about Torrie was right*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day came and Billy was true to his word. When Torrie walked into her lunch class -easily avoiding Chuck, who liked to walk her to lunch... even though his class was in the next wing- Billy was leaning next to the water fountain. Torrie pointed Billy over to her seat and they waited for her friends to come.   
  
All her friends liked Billy instantly and they all commented on it was about time she did something to get that creep Chuck Palumbo away from her. Torrie was eating her lunch of a Burger King whopper and a milkshake when Chuck walked into the lunch room. Torrie whispered to Billie that, that was him, and Billie wrapped his arms around her. She jumped back a little when he touched her, but didn't say anything. She kept her head down and didn't look him in the eyes when he walked by. She was 'to busy' talking about Hogan's chances vs. Mucho Man with Mary.   
  
Once Billy was sure that Chuck was gone and wasn't going to bother Torrie again, he said, "I like The Animal's chances even better!"   
  
Torrie looked at him, and blushed when she realized that his arms were still around her, and said, "I didn't know you liked wrestling, too."   
  
  
"There are many things you don't know about me, Torrie." and then he kissed her on the neck. She started to blush even worst and her entire table started whooping and laughing.   
  
"Sorry, Torrie... But, your wanna-be Romeo walked by again and that was the only thing I thought about doing to get it through his thick head that your not looking." Billy said about to stand up, because he felt really bad about embarrassing her like that.  
  
"Sit your ass back down boy," she said and he happily obligate. "I didn't say anything about how you should be sorry. So, don't be." Torrie wasn't sure were her new found courage to speak her mind came from, but she didn't care.   
  
  
Billy skipped gym class for the rest of the year, and sat with Torrie and her friends. "To protect them" or so he said. They all knew he was lying, but they didn't mean and they laughed and referred to him as 'our protector.'   
  
One day, a couple of weeks before the prom, Torrie came into the lunch room and put her head on the table. When Billy came in a couple minutes later, he didn't say anything and just put his arms around her.   
  
"What's the matter, Tor?" he asked quietly putting his head down low to were she was. When he saw that she was crying, he sighed and asked a little bit stronger, "What happened, baby?"   
  
Torrie sniffled and through her tears told her that Chuck stopped her in the hallway, and demanded that she go to the prom with him, or else. And she didn't even ask what the 'or else' meant, and she told him all right. And now she really, really didn't want to be anywhere remotely alone with him. And now she had to go to the prom with him.   
  
Billy listened and his anger slowly boiled inside. "Listen Torrie. No one and I mean, no-damn-one will ever threaten you like that. This kid must be stupider then I thought. You wait here and I'll go make it better." Torrie just nodded and picked her head up and looked at him.   
  
His heart stopped when he saw the tears on her face. He put his hands to her face, and used a tissue to wipe away her tears. "Good thing you don't wear any makeup, huh?" he said trying to make a joke out of it.   
  
When he saw that her friends were coming into the lunchroom he told her to stay here and he'd be right back. Then before he left, he kissed her on the top of the head, and placed the tissue full of her tears into his pocket, and left.   
  
  
Her friends all came to the table, finally to eat their lunch and she recounted what had happened and what Billy had said. Then she waited for him to come back. Towards the end of the lunch period, a red headed girl from her English class ran over and hurriedly whispered to Torrie that Billy was in the principal's office for getting into a fight.   
  
"With a kind of Spanish looking boy? With curly hair?" She asked, dreading the answer. The girl nodded and Torrie said thanks. Once the girl left, Torrie got pissed off. "That bastard!"   
  
"Yeah, we know Chuck is." her friend Mary said reassuringly.  
  
"Not Chuck! She means Billy!" Beth said knowingly.   
  
After the lunch period ended, Torrie walked alone to the principal's office.   
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Golly!"  
  
"Pass the ice cream?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torrie walked into the principal's office and waved to the secretary. She waved back and pointed to the chair where Billy was sitting, sulking. Torrie smiled her thanks and then walked over to Billy. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Torrie demanded. Billy shrugged. "You know perfectly well how much I hate it when you fight. Let alone *in school* where someone can catch you! And didn't your mother say if you get in trouble one more time, that she'd send you to military school?"   
  
Billy shrugged again and mutter, "So?"  
  
"So!" Torrie said angry, "So?! That means I'd never see you again, and your entire life will be ruined. All because you had to prove that your a bigger and better man then Chuck!"   
  
Billy glared at her, "I didn't have to prove *anything* to that damn pansy. I didn't have to prove anything. I did it because I promised myself, a long, long time ago, that I would never let anyone hurt you and make you cry. I did it for you! I didn't go it to prove that I've got bigger balls then Chuck, all I would need to prove that is a fucking measuring tape. I did it for you!" and then he started to cry softly into his hands.   
  
Torrie gathered him up in a hug and she didn't say anything when his tears started soaking her shirt. The principal, Mr. Anton, walked out and was about to say something, when Torrie shushed him with her finger and he nodded and walked back into his office.   
  
When Billy had finally stop crying, Torrie lifted his head up. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, so much Billy." and then she kissed him smack-dabbed on the lips, and it was the first time she had ever kissed anyone before, and she figured it was diffidently worth the wait.   
  
~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"Just stuff. It turned out Mr. Anton had heard it all, and he never told Billy's mother. Billy's mom died pretty soon after that because of breast cancer. But, before she did, her favorite son and her surrogate daughter, as she called me, went to the senior prom together. And I remember Billy telling me, that was when of the happiest times he had seen his mother, before she died. She was so proud.   
  
After Billy's mom died, we had already graduated from high school, and he got into a wrestling school and left Pennsylvania. I didn't forget about him, but he wasn't really the main thing in my mind during that time and when I ended up in WCW, I was so happy because I felt I was starting over. No one from my past to remember me. No one knowing about my parents. Pure freedom. And then the WCW gods decide, let's put Torrie and -gasp- Billy Kidman together...   
  
Of course not knowing our history. They never really went into details with our story line, and it was probably for the better. We kept in touch after that, and then the WWF came and took him and they called me up and I went along with it. Sadly all my old foes also came along. Who would have guessed that the guy Billy punched so many years ago would also have been in the same place of employment?   
  
With the both of us. Billy ended up hurting himself and being left out of a lot of things and Chuck started to try and hit on me again. I said, Na uh, and left the Alliance for Tajiri. And you know about our relationship."  
  
"Yeah, I do. But, do you think you and Billy could ever get back together again?"  
  
"It's a possibility. Because who would have guessed that we would have met each other, so many different times in our life. So, yeah I guess I have thought about it.... And I've been thinking a lot more about him lately, since he came back.   
  
But, most of all... I feel afraid for what he might do to Tajiri, if Billy hears even a rumor that Tajiri hurt me. And Tajiri... well... he's really really into our relationship, and I don't think he wants to break up anytime soon. But, Tajiri is insanely jealous."  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"Yeah, I figured you heard us. God, what should I do, Molly?"  
  
"I can't tell you what you should and you should not do. I'd like to, but it's all up to you Torrie."   
  
"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
  
"What are friends for?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? I explained my own version of Torrie and Billy's realtionship (that's why it's FICTION people!) Did you like it? Should I contintue? Please Review! 


	2. 2

A/N: Hey again... I still own nothing and nobody (pity me, please pity me) and this is the next chapter (thanks to all those who reviewed!) I'm going on a vaction for a couple of days (*waves goodbye*) but, don't cry! *passes tissue* I'll be back! *gives milk and cookies* Don't forget to review! It's what keeps me strong *in a robo-voice* ....ahhh... sugar is my friend...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~  
In one of the arena's dark hallways, two figures are in a heated exchange.   
  
" // So, how was your night with Molly? // "  
  
"It was good, Tajiri."  
  
" // Well? // "  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
" // Aren't you going to tell me what you were talking about? // "  
  
"No! That's between, me and Molly!"  
  
" // Why? Were you talking about your boyfriend, Mr. Kidmen? // "  
  
"No.." Torrie says having to look down, because she always did have trouble lying to people.   
  
" // Ha! Just as I thought! // " Tajiri said getting angrier and he roughly grabs her arm. " // Come on! Let's get ready for our match against your lover boy. Hopefully, I'll break him in half, tonight! // "   
  
Torrie looks like she's about to cry as she is dragged away.   
  
  
Billy Kidman was slowly getting pissed off where he was hiding in the shadows watching everything go on.   
  
"Don't do anything stupid, kid." A voice whispers into his ear. Billy jumps a little and then relaxes a little when he sees that it's only Raven.   
  
"Listen, Rav... I wouldn't be me, if I didn't do something stupid and daring to get my girl back." He said calmly as he jumped down from the crate where he was and walked away.   
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Raven whispers to Billy's retreating back.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~During the show~~~~~~~~~~~  
" // You good for nothing, bitch! Come along! I can not believe you! // " Tajiri angrily yelled at Torrie in Japanese because she had inadvertently cost him the Cruiserweight Championship. To Billy Kidman. His new arch-nemesis in the fight to keep Torrie by his side.   
  
He realized that by belittling her and being meaner probably wasn't the way to keep her by his side, but there wasn't much else he could think of that would. She was the only one that he thought actually liked him. He helped her picked out lingerie, and she was his Mrs. Clauses for Christmas, but somewhere along the line that stopped. It stopped being Tajiri and Torrie. And he knew actually what, or more likely what, stopped that.   
  
His name was Billy Kidman and Tajiri would use everything in his power to make sure Billy would never get close to his Torrie again.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~In Billy's dressing room~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yehaw. I won the belt. Big deal. I have no one to share it with, because the only person who I would share it with would be her. Torrie.   
  
Billy rewound the tape again. The tape that had that nights Smackdown on it. He watch again as that little bastard Tajiri was going to obviously cheat to win. And innocent Torrie thought Tajiri had misplaced the belt and moved it away. Thankfully saving me a large headache, and getting herself in trouble. I may not be able to understand Japanese (that's more Raven's specialty) but, I'm sure he wasn't saying anything good to her. Especially since they blocked out one of his words. You don't want impressale Japanese children hearing bad words after all...  
  
He took a swig of his beer. Maybe Raven is right. Maybe I shouldn't be here in my room all depressed. Wow. Who would've thought, that Raven king of depression would be telling *me* to go out and party. A lot of things have changed over the years. Billy thought to himself as he called up Raven's number.   
  
  
"Hello?" a young female voice answered.  
  
"Hi, Molly. It's me, Billy. Is Raven still around?" Billy asks.  
  
"Uh huh. Wait let me get him." Billy hears wet kissing noises and has to stop himself from laughing out loud.   
  
"'ello?" Raven's gruff voice asks into the phone.  
  
"Well... I was going to ask if you were still going out... That I would go with you two to the club... But... since you seem to be busy..." Billy smiled.  
  
"We were just getting ready to go out, for your information." Raven said annoyed. Molly said in the background, "Yay! I'm glad he's coming!"   
  
"I'm sure. So you go and get your clothes on, and I'll be waiting in the lobby in 15 minutes." and he hung up before Raven could say anymore.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly was so happy. After she and Raven had been... busy... for awhile after Billy had called, she called Torrie up and told her where they were going to be, and she asked if she would join them. Molly conveniently failed to mention that Billy would be there.   
  
Molly's mouth almost dropped when she saw Billy leaning with his arms across his chest in the hotel lobby. He was wearing big, baggy black pants with red strips on the sides, and a white wife beater shirt that showed off his muscles, and he had pulled his hair back in a ponytail which showed up the promanate features in his face.   
  
I have Raven...I have Raven... I have... Wow. Molly had to repeatedly tell herself.   
  
  
Billy smiled when he saw Molly and Raven -finally- come down. Even knowing Raven as long as he did, Billy still could never get used to Raven's constant lateness. And Raven could never get used to Billy's constant earliness. What a great pair they made.   
  
  
Raven smiled when he saw Billy. He had heard what Molly had done and knew that tonight would be a night of surprise's and Raven always enjoyed surprise's. And who knew, maybe tonight might end in a bar fight, and bar fights are always fun.   
  
"Took you long enough, bird brain." Billy said getting up from his spot on the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid. What a minute. No, I'm not." Raven said fishing his keys out of his pants.   
  
"Children..." Molly said warningly, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Yes, Miss Holly, ma'am?" Billy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Cram it." Molly said giving Billy the finger.   
  
"Ah, I've taught you well, Molly." Raven said laughing hysterically.  
  
  
No one saw the shadow, watching them all. 


	3. 3

A/N: Damn. Someone realized that I fucked up in the first chapter with the spelling of Kidman's name. Yeah, I kinda do have fat (as well as dumb!) fingers when it comes to this keyboard *kicks keyboards ass* and I had planned on secretly *James Bond theme music heard* fixing it, but someone saw it ;( Tisk. Oh well! Ummm Let's see. I still own no one. Vince does. ALL HAIL GOD VINCE! Tajiri's views in my story don't represent his views in real life (hopefully not anyway) And I issa sorry if I make anyone mad with my sterotype (Hey, if you want sterotype's wait until you see the next chapter to my Christian/Molly ficcy with the Hurricane and his Southren voice. Sigh, LOL) I think that's about it, in my quest to cover my ass from lawsuits. Oh! And a big thanks and cookies to all those who reviewed! I love you all! LMAO! Rock on!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~At the club~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torrie was sitting with Tajiri waiting for Molly and Raven to get into the club. She knew that they'd more likely be late, because... well, it was Molly and Raven. But, Tajiri didn't and he was getting impatient.   
  
"Tajiri! Be patient! Please!"   
  
" // I am sorry my flower. You know how much I dislike these places. I do not know why I agreed. // "   
  
Because you've been getting more and more jealous as the weeks go by and you don't what me to fall for someone else, when your not around? Torrie thought to herself, but said out loud, "Because you know how much I love these places! Look! That guy on the dance floor is break dancing! Cool!"   
  
Tajiri rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. Soon. Soon, all his hard-work will come to a boil. Tajiri laughed evilly, but Torrie didn't hear it because she was to busy looking at the breakdancer.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~At the club~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly was looking around for Torrie in the crowd of people. This will be so good! I can't wait until she sees who Raven and I brought alon-- Molly stops in mid-thought as she realizes that Tajiri is sitting next to Torrie and he is staring right at Billy.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~At the club~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven sighed. Sometimes I wonder why I allow Molly to do things that I know will only end up hurting her and her friends? Aw shit. Tajiri sees us, but Kidman is still oblivious. You'd think with all the street skills he has, that Billy would be more aware of his fucking surroundings.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~At the club~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Billy was looking around the club. Hey! Breakdancing! Cool! I remember when I could do that! Hmm. Molly and Raven have both stopped I wonder wh-- That bastard! That no good dirty bastard! Billy turned to glare at Raven.   
  
Raven only put his hands up to say that he had no idea. Damn it. Well, he's seen me and there is not much else I can do, so might as well walk over. Poor Torrie has no idea what is going on yet.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~At the club~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torrie feels Tajiri straighted up and she looks up and sees Raven and Molly... and... Billy.   
  
"Hey everyone." Molly says peacefully.   
  
"Hey Molly. Raven." Torrie says and then dreads her next words, "Kidman."  
  
Billy's eyes flash red when she says his last name as if she has no recollection of the years they spent together, but then they cool down as he realizes that she has no other choice when Tajiri is around.   
  
  
"Hello." he says looking down at his feet.   
  
" // Hello Tajiri. Good music, huh? // " Raven asks evenly in Japanese, hoping for as little confrontation as possible. Raven sits down across from Torrie and Molly sits next to him. The only one without a significant other, Billy, ends up sitting at the end of the table next to Molly.   
  
Tajiri smiles and says, " // My cat can make better music if I put her into a blender. // "   
  
Raven lets out a hearty laugh. Molly takes this as a cue to make small talk with Torrie, and Billy stays silent, keeping his eyes focused on anything, but Torrie. Which was very hard, because he thought she looked lovely in a simple white dress, and her hair swept up in a bun, and simple make-up. Simple things for a simple beauty.   
  
Over at the other end of the table Torrie was trying not to look at Billy either, or think about him either. She knew one thing, Molly was dead when this night was over. No doubts about it.   
  
  
  
The night went by very, very slowly for the group. And very, very badly. You know it's a bad night, when Raven is the most talkative person in a group...   
  
It was getting close to midnight and Tajiri wanted to leave.   
  
"Please? Can't we stay a little bit later? I want to see the next band!" Torrie pleaded.   
  
" // NO! We go now! // " Tajiri said and grabbed Torrie by the arm.   
  
  
Billy couldn't hold himself back any longer, and he grabbed the arm of Tajiri that was holding on to Torrie.   
  
"I don't know if your as deaf, as you are stupid, but the lady said no. And were I come from, No means No." Billy said as he started squeezing Tajiri's arm.  
  
Tajiri let go of Torrie and said in broken English so that Billy could understand him. "And where I am from, 'No' means that the woman has a fiery tongue. And that fire must be stamped out, like she should be, especially when it comes to the dealings of her man."  
  
Now Billy's eyes were smothering, "No woman should ever have to be subjective to dominate men. That's one thing I learned from my mother."   
  
Tajiri grinned evilly, "That just means that she was the dominative one and your father was the submissive one.   
  
"My parents are both dead." Billy said through clenched teeth, "And I don't appreciate you talking about them."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it, kid?" Tajiri asked poking Billy in the chest, both of them standing up now.   
  
Torrie cut in at this moment, "You two don't have to do this you know!"   
  
Neither one bothered to answer her. She figured they wouldn't have, but she tried anyway.   
  
  
  
Raven sighed and grabbed Molly and Torrie by the arms and led them silently into the ladys room. He pointed to Molly and said, "Molly... You should get some towels... I'm sure we'll need them later. Torrie come with me." And with that he led Torrie into the mens bathroom.   
  
  
  
Torrie leaned on the mirror next to the sink in the bathroom, with her arms folded across her chest. She watched Raven pace back and forth in front of her, like a caged animal who was plotting his next move. Even though Torrie might have seemed to the naked eye as anything but cool, calm, and as collective as, say Rob Van Dam. But, inside she was anything but.   
  
She was terrified. Not only was she scared because she was in a very closed and confined place with a seemingly angry Raven, but also because two men that she cared for deeply were outside the dirty and disgusting bathroom door, about to kill each other.   
  
"Can't you go out there and stop them?" Torrie's small and weak voice asked, breaking the silence.   
  
Raven stopped his pacing to look at her. "No." he simply said and then went back to his pacing.   
  
Torrie's eyes grew wide, "What?" she asked incredulously.   
  
Raven grinned, "I see someone is channeling Stone Cold... I said 'no' because Billy wouldn't want me to break up their fight."  
  
Torrie gasped and said haughty, "And how would you--" Raven stopped pacing and turned menacingly to her, "How would I know?" he finished her sentence for her. "Because I've known Billy longer." Torrie looked like she was going to cut into Ravens tirade, -- but everyone knows that once he starts, he'd never stop anyway. -- "Yeah, yeah. You might have known him since the two of you were small tots. That's all well and good, but were you there for him when his mother died? No. Were you there for him when he became depressed? No. How about when his stuff was repressed, and he was homeless for awhile? No. Were you there for him when people made fun of him and called him names? No.   
  
But, I was. I helped him. I got him to see the cheery things that life had to offer... which is fairly grotesque to begin with, that *I* helped him fight the depression fairy, but that's a whole 'nother story. I took him in. I took him in like he was my brother... Wait, scratch that... I hate most of my family. I took him in like he was my son. So, trust me when I say that he *needs* to get this fight out of his system."  
  
  
Torrie sighed sadly and nodded, " I know, Raven. I know. It's just I don't want to see him hurt."  
  
"And he shares the same sentiment for you. And since he is my son of sorts, that would make you my daughter-in-law in my twisted mental family. So, I'd feel much better if you stayed here while I walk out into that miniature war zone and find my Molly." 


	4. 4

A/N: This is not in any sort of chronological Smackdown order. (Since this is still the same night as the last chapter, but in Torrie's in monologue she'll be talking about stuff that happened in the weeks after the first chapters. Still kinda with me? For example, like when Rico was looking up her geisha outfit...   
  
*cuddles Rico* Bad! She's Billy's! Bad! I'm in the Rico fan club! I've been a member since November! ^__^   
  
Also, thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Lots of love!!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven had been gone for more then a couple of minutes and Torrie was left alone with her thoughts. And that was one place she didn't want to be at that particular moment.   
  
What am I going to do? she thought anxiously to herself. Outside right now, I have two men fighting over me, and I can't go out and take a peek, because I know I'd more likely end up running into the fight and getting involved. I have two overprotective friends who try the best that they can to protect me and keep me safe. Obviously, Molly had no idea that I was going to bring Tajiri with me, and she was just innocently trying to put me and Billy together again.  
  
Raven is out there trying to find Molly, and he swore to himself that he would protect me and he wouldn't want to see me get hurt. And of course, Billy is out there. Hopefully he's not out there getting his ass whooped. Especially since the reason he went out was to protect my honor.   
  
And then there is finally Tajiri. God. I don't know what to think of him anymore. When we first started going out, he was kind and sweet and loved me. And now I'm not so sure anymore.   
  
First he got extremely and insanely jealous when Billy came back to the WWF after his surgery. When it was announced that Billy would be on Smackdown with us, Tajiri almost broke a table in the hotel room, that's how mad he was. And then of course, the match before Billy's and his match, when Billy walked over to say that the past was the past and all, Tajiri got jealous when we hugged and made me kiss him for good luck. And then it went really down hill. From wearing the very ugly geisha outfit, to him mentally abusing me in the ring. And then when that filthy and slimily Rico guy. He tried to look up my geisha outfit and when I smacked Rico, Tajiri yelled at me. ME! I didn't do anything! That Rico guy, who I thought was like Billy and Chuck -- very, 'Eww! It's a girl!' kinda guys, -- did!   
  
  
The last time that someone had done that, Tajiri got very mad at the guy, but not at me. But, not this time. This time he was mad at me.   
  
Sigh. The last time was when he was in a match with that scary freak, Goldust and Rob Van Dam saved me. Goldust was trying to touch my legs (What? Do all these guys think I'm Stacy Kielber, or something?! My legs really aren't that nice... I swear!) and he ran down and saved me. And a couple other times the Hurricane saved me. This was when he was still good friends with Molly, so I guess he didn't want to hear her yell at him if he didn't. But, that was all right, because Tajiri still thanked him many times.   
  
  
That was back when I knew Tajiri. Now he's so distant. And the sad thing is, I don't think I even care anymore about him.   
  
  
Torrie thought sadly to herself and leaned back on the dirty bathroom mirror and sighed.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The door slams open, but Torrie doesn't look up.   
  
"Yo! Girl!" a deep, yet female voice call out.  
  
Torrie looks up and gasps a little, "Jackie?"  
  
The short Texan nods, "Tha one 'nd only!"  
  
"What are you doing in?" Torrie asks. Why would Jackie be here? I mean, she's nice to me and all, but why would she come in here seemingly looking for me?  
  
"Well, me 'nd Bradshaw came here to celebrate me kickin' that little Crash's ass all da way back to his trailer park in Moble. 'nd Bradshaw found himself with some leggy blond, so I decided it was my time to go. 'nd jist as I was leavin' I saw muh favorite Holly, Miss Molly go walkin' by wit a frightened look. Well, more frightened den usual... So, I went up to her, and ask what had happened, and she told me about Billy and Tajiri. 'nd as much as I love a good bar fight as the next guy, I figured I should come in here and get you. Raven found his Molly, and I found you. And Billy done found himself with a bloody nose."   
  
Torrie gasped, and Jackie gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about Billy. He's a tough boy. 'nd 'sides, Tajiri found himself even worst. He found himself face down on the ground. So, do ya wanna git outta this dump?"   
  
"Yes, please, ma'am." Torrie said, a little intimated by the much stronger and tougher woman in front of her.   
  
"Ah, don't call me ma'am. Now ya make me sound like I was my mama." Jackie said smiling at the obviously frightened girl. "Come on." she said as she led Torrie out of the bathroom.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie and Torrie walked out of the bathroom, and Torrie couldn't help but gasp. Torrie surveyed the, now empty scene. Bar stools and chairs were turned over. There was a lot of broken glass, and even a couple broken tables. And someone had punched a hole into the wall behind the bar. Torrie had to walk around a guy who was knocked out, face first on the ground. Since no one was in the bar, it was also eerily quiet. Torrie figured they had probably all ran out or were fighting outside in the parking lot.   
  
~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly was pacing back and forth behind the crowd of people.   
Where is Jackie and Torrie? It's getting really bad out here. First Billy and Tajiri started fighting and now a bunch of scary, and much bigger guys then my boyfriend are fighting off to the side. And this stupid crowd of people yelling, "Kill 'em" sure isn't helping much. It feels like I'm in a ECW audience and the action's in the crowd.   
  
Then Molly looked around, for the one hundredth time, and she saw a halo of blond hair, and next to that was a loud voice telling people to, 'Move outta da way' before they 'git a cap up da ass!'   
  
"Jackie! Torrie! Over here!" Molly yelled and gestured with her hands.   
  
Torrie made eye contact with Molly and tapped Jackie on the shoulder to point out where Molly and Raven were standing.   
  
"Hey! How are they?" Torrie asked breathlessly as she ran over.   
  
"They're both kinda bleeding, but so far no one has been killed ....yet." Molly said and reached over and squeezed Torrie's hand. Torrie smiled uncertainly at her friend, since she knew Molly was trying.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was off to the side, watching the fight. He was really proud of how well Billy was holding his own in the fight. He stood straight with his arms folded across his chest, silently watching as the crowd around him got louder and rowdier.   
  
Some idiot had thrown a rusty metal chain at Billy's head, and now Tajiri had caught it, and was using it to choke the life out of Billy.   
  
Raven looked behind him make sure that his three girls, Molly, Torrie, and Jackie, were still standing off to the side away from the fights, and then he ran right into the middle of the brawl. He wasn't really thinking, but all he knew was that he had to get that chain off Billy's neck.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Torrie was busying talking to Jackie and Molly about leaving, when she looked up, "Hey Molly. Where'd Raven go?"  
  
Molly looked up and around, "Uh oh. I have no clue...."  
  
"He probably went to go get some punches in!" Jackie said cheerfully.   
  
Molly and Torrie turned to glare at her.   
  
"What?" Jackie asked shrugging.  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Molly gasped. All three turned to see Raven coming out of the crowd with a bloodied and battered Billy in his arms.   
  
Around Billy's neck were bright, ugly, red welts and he was coughing forcefully. And it also looked like he couldn't stand on his own.   
  
Torrie ran over and grabbed Billy's shoulder, and helped Raven carry him. Jackie ran behind the three of them and held Billy up from the back. Molly had ran ahead to go start the car.   
  
  
The crowd started booing, and throwing bottles, fruits, or anything they could get their hands on at the defenseless group.   
  
Soon, sirens were heard in the background and the crowd quickly dispersed. But, not before the group of Jackie, Billy, Torrie, and Raven were covered in muck, beer, and other unidentifiable liquids.   
  
Torrie was so concerned for Billy, that she never even thought to turn around and look where Tajiri was. But, Raven did. And all Raven saw, was a man who looked like he was still out for vengeance.   
  
Raven shook his head. This is far from over, he thought to himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group got to the car, and Molly moved into the back, Jackie sat in the front passenger side, Raven was the navigator. And Torrie sat in the back with Billy in her arms.   
  
"Billy. Oh, honey I'm so sorry." she whispered into his ear as she stroked his hair.   
  
Billy tried to talk to her, but found that having chains wrapped around your throat and then pulled very tightly, kind of messed up your voice. He took Torrie's hand and gently kissed her knuckles and her palm to reassure her.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept on muttering and then lowered herself on his chest. He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and started rubbing gentle circles on her back. He grimaced a little at the pain of moving his arm, but then smiled as she slowly stopped crying.   
  
"...I...love...you...." Billy told her, his voice raspy and rough sounding.   
  
She got up off of him, and looked straight into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you too, Billy. I'm so sorry I didn't see it before."   
  
Molly, Jackie, and Raven all smiled silently to themselves. Each one them were glad that the two kids had finally realized they were really meant for each other. 


End file.
